1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device which is to be combined with a bar with disks, which includes a large number of cutting elements with each one turning about its respective bars, directed upward during the working process (preferably approximately vertical) and arranged each one beside the other along a transversal line with respect to the forward direction during the working process, each cutting dement being made of a cutting disk and cutting blades connected to the cutting disk.
The combination of a cutting bar with disks and the device in question allows one to accomplish cutting and chopping and/or crushing of vegetables.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional device includes a rotor which is provided with blades extending above the cutting elements of the bar with disks, and the stationary counter-blades installed to the rear of the disk bar and used to work together with the blades of the rotor to chop and/or crush the vegetables which are cut by the cutting elements of the bar with disks.
The rotor turns at high speed around a shaft extending parallel to the transversal line along which are arranged the cutting elements of the bar with disks. It includes rows of attached blades arranged parallel to its axis of rotation and turns in a direction so that in front the blades are displaced toward the cutting elements of the bar with disks.
The stationary blades extend behind the cutting elements along a row which is parallel to the line along which the cutting elements extend.
The plants which are cut by the cutting elements of the bar with disks are picked up again by the attached blades of the rotor. The latter carry the plants toward the bar and toward the rear, and make them pass over the counter blades. It is at this level that the plants must be chopped and/or crushed especially because of the high rotational speed of the rotor. The chopped and/or crushed plants are then spread over a large area.
This machine is particularly intended for use on unplowed and fallow fields.
By using the bar with disks one can make a very clean cut, which cannot be attained with the choppers and grinders.
The conventional device can, however, present certain disadvantages. A first disadvantage lies in the fact that the rotor leaves the cut plants on the cutting disks of the disk bar. From this action there should be a not-negligible absorption of power. In other respects it is possible that under certain conditions obstructions could appear. Another disadvantage lies in the introduction of stationary counter blades. Because of their position near the ground the fear exists that they can be easily damaged. It is not out of the question that they might be damaged when stones, for example, pass through the machine.